steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Breath Opal
Appearance DB is a very tall fusion, standing at the same height as opal. Her hair cascades down her shoulders in half waves, and half curls. Her eyes are magenta, and there is a third one that rests atop her head that usually stays closed. She wears a vibrant purple maxi, strapless dress with a heart-shaped neckline that fades from orange to yellow as it reaches the bottom of the skirt, with an orange band around the neckline that has a star attached to the neckline, descending from the center divot in the two bumps. Her legs are completely featureless, other than being a slightly darker purple than her dress. On the heels of her feet, there are small rectangles wrapping around the heels. Her dress is parted down the middle with a softly pleated edge. A Marquis shape is cut around her navel, exposing her Angel Aura gemstone. The same is done for the back, where the hem of the dress dips down and comes to a point, another Marquis exposing her Rubellite. Personality DB is very calm and open, but rebellious at the same time. When she wants to be, she can be full of wisdom and give some of the best advice, but most of the time she tends to prefer to be silent, rarely talking and keeping a calm demeanor. She doesn't like to follow people's orders, but will concede and listen to them if she knows they will only benefit. Weapons Whip Angel Aura's weapon is a light blue whip, with a flower carved from a crystal at the pommel. It has a hilt shaped like a sword, interestingly enough, and can split into many different whips, up to nine at once all attached to the same hilt. Cutlass/Cavalry Saber Rubellite's weapon resembles Rose's sword, except it is much thinner and red. Not much to it, except that the blade glows with a white aura when summoned. Whip Sword/Chain Sword Angel Aura and Rubellite's weapons can further combine into a 'whip sword' which is essentially a sword that can divide into sections, all interconnected by the string of the whip. The string of the whip turns a darker blue and the sword itself turns a light orange in this form, but they mostly keep their looks intact from when they were separate weapons. Abilities Dragon's Breath Opal possesses all standard gem abilities, including weapon summoning, shape-shifting, bubbling, regeneration, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Pyrokinesis: '''One of Rubellite's powers was the ability to control fire, which carried over to DB. She shows herself to be very adept with this power, seen summoning and expelling fire, as well as shooting what seems to be fireballs. * '''Photokinesis: '''Azure Angel had the ability to control and bend light to her will, which has since then carried over to DB. She can create various light constructs and make illusions from bending the light, as well as focus light into a weaponized form. * '''Sword Proficiency: DB is very skilled while wielding her sword, able to wield more than one and continue to strike with precision. Her sword can shoot out fireballs and make flaming shockwaves, being rubellites weapon. * '''Whip Proficiency: '''She is also very skilled at wielding her whip, capable of ensnaring foes and throwing them around like ragdolls. She can produce a surge of light energy that carries down the length of the whip and burns the enemy or releases as a shock wave. * '''Whipsword Proficiency: '''DB is shown to be very skilled while wielding her whipsword, able to use multiple of the weapon, like stated with her sword. She can perform attacks from the air, and attacks while moving as she uses the style of the sword to her advantage. Backstory Rubellite had been one of the gems who was previously working on the Kindergarten project on earth. She was one of the first on the planet, and Angel Aura was one of the gems in Kindergarten that she had been tasked with to 'raise'. Rubel taught Angel everything she ever wanted to know, and ever had to know, about gem history, gem kind, and gem culture. That being said, as soon as Angel and Rubellite started talking to humans more often, they realized they were on the wrong side of the war. Angel started to get closer to Rubel, in more of a mother/daughter relationship. This showed Category:Kit's Stuff